Uzumaki Desires
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Kushina is tired of the girls her son brings home and discovers something shocking that will rock both their lives. LEMON. Oneshot.


Uzumaki desires

chapter 1

well people, this may seem like smut to some people, which in certain ways it is, but it still has a plot. So I hope you enjoy it.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, so I'll see ya later tonight. Bye." replied a blonde headed teenager as he set his phone down to get dressed. This young man was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. He and his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, were currently living in the town of Konoha as they moved here after a horrible accident claimed his father's life.

Naruto put his shirt on and walked over to the mirror to see how he looked. He had spiky blonde hair similar to his father, and had whisker marks on his cheeks that were his birthmarks. He was wearing a black shirt that had a red spiral on the back and a pair of blue jeans on.

Satisfied with what he had on, he headed downstairs to get some breakfast. He made it downstairs and saw breakfast already layed out.

"Morning, Naruto." greeted a kind voice that Naruto always enjoyed hearing. He turned to see his mother, Kushina Uzumaki cooking with an apron on. Her attire consisted of a violet blouse that showed her modest d-cup chest, while also wearing a pair of loose blue jeans that had the effect of showing her tight ass. Her long red hair helped frame her face that always took Naruto's breath away.

Naruto shook himself to keep from staring and sat down at the table and began to eat. He needed to stay more focused on his plans for the night. He had asked Ino, one of the cheerleaders of his school out, and needed to make sure he had his priorities straight. After stuffing as much food as he could into his mouth, he got his bag and waved bye to his mom as he began this trek to school.

Kushina smiled as she watched her son leave for school. Every day he looked more and more like his father. Which is actually something Kushina felt down about. She missed Minato very dearly, but she had been feeling different lately. It seemed like the more Naruto looked like Minato, she felt more nervous around him. It didn't help when she accidentally saw him walk out of the shower that one time. She had one of the naughtiest dreams in her life that night.

She sighed as she decided to clean the dishes. While she scrubbed them clean, she thought back to some of the girls her son brought home. There was that shy girl Hinata who worked up the courage to ask him out. To her, she needed some serious confidence lessons.

Then there was Naruto's childhood friend Sakura. She really didn't like that girl because she tended to be way too loud for her tastes. She also had a tendency to hit her son just because a he said the wrong thing; she was close to slugging that girl the last time she was over. It later turned out that she was cheating on him with another friend called Sasuke. He looked like he needed anti-depressant pills 24 hours.

And now, he had recently gone on a few dates with Ino, a cheerleader from the highschool who was like Sakura, but with blonde hair. In short, she was close to clocking the girl.

Kushina frowned as she continued to wash the dishes. It seemed like no matter which girl her son brought home, she couldn't stand them. It seemed like that no girl was good enough for her son. She stopped as she realized something. To her, Naruto needed a girl who would be there for him. Someone to listen to him when he's sad. Someone who was strong to where they weren't easy to push around. And definitely someone to know how to make the ramen the way he liked it.

She snapped out of her fantasy as she realized something. Those were all traits she used to describe herself. Whenever he was feeling sad, she always comforted him. She was there for him when Minato died. She already showed people that she was strong without a man. Plus, her cooking always left him satisfied, and still hungry for more. Could she be thinking that the perfect girl for him, was herself?

The sudden thought of them together started to cause a blush to form on her face. Her thoughts began to jump from them going on a date, to holding hands and watching the sunset. Then things began to turn naughty as steam rushed out of her head. She shook her head and slapped her cheeks to focus.

She needed to stay on track and keep thoughts like that out of her head. She needed to do something else. She walked through the house to try and find something, but stopped when she spotted something. She picked it up and saw it was a magazine. She opened it and saw a folded page that had a pin up girl on it. She was spread eagle with her panties on full display. What really drew her was the color of the girl was red hair. It was almost her own. From what she could tell, she actually looked around her own age.

This caused a stray thought to enter her head as she realized this magazine belonged to Naruto. 'Is this what he likes?'

Kushina put the magazine back and quietly went to her room before closing the door.

Meanwhile, Naruto was currently heading back home with a solemn expression. His date with Ino went off without a hitch, but what brought the mood down was when Ino began to talk about how it was unfair that Sasuke was dating Sakura instead of herself. After that, he payed the bill and they departed ways. Which was best considering she wouldn't shut up about the emo.

After walking for a few more minutes, he soon found himself at home. He opened the door with his key and walked inside. The lights were off, which meant his mom probably was sleeping.

He headed upstairs to get dressed and crash on his bed to get some sleep. Once he made it upstairs to his room, he flicked the light switch on and would have passed out from a nosebleed from what he was looking at on his bed.

His mother, Kushina, was dressed in a purple see through nightgown that revealed the purple colored lingerie she had underneath it. She was also posing with her body taking up the whole bed while propping her head up with one of her arms while the other lay at her side, or more Specifically, her thigh.

Naruto's jaw managed to stay attached as he saw his own mother's luscious figure on full display for all to see. Good thing it was just the two of them.

Kushina laughed in her head at the reaction she got out of her son. Even after all these years, she still managed to keep her figure that made any guy turn their heads towards her. It also helped that her son was interested in older woman from the magazine she saw. She stood up from the bed and walked towards him while moving her hips back and forth and closed his mouth.

Naruto began to get nervous as his mom got close to his face and shuddered as she blew on his ear. "I saw the magazine. I know you like older woman. Care to feel the body of one?" came Kushina's question that already made Naruto close to cumming in his pants.

Kushina smiled on the outside, but felt nervous on the inside. If this plan didn't work, she may lose her bond with her son. She suddenly found herself on the bed with Naruto laying on top of her. His eyes were shadowed, but he gave off the feeling of an animal that had broken free from its cage.

"Naruto?" Kushina was worried Naruto would yell at her, but suddenly felt hot tears fall on her. She looked up to see Naruto shed tears.

"Kaa-san, I'm sorry. Every time I'm with another girl, all I can think about is you. You're beautiful smile, your beautiful face, your elegant voice that is like honey, your body that makes you look like a goddess, it's all I can think about. I'm so sorry for having these thoughts." sobbed Naruto.

Kushina's eyes lost their lust fill and became filled with the worry of a mother. She sit up and wrapped Naruto into a hug where he returned it with gusto. She didn't mind the warm tears as she simply did what she needed to do and comforted her child.

"Naruto, the truth is, I've thought about you like that too. You look like your father, yet are completely different. Whenever you bring another girl home, I can't help but think that they're not good enough for you. I know it's selfish, but the only one who I feel is perfect for you is myself. I'm sorry." apologized Kushina as her own tears came out.

Naruto's crying began to calm down as he calmly held Kushina close to him as she let her own tears of sadness out. After she was done, they slowly turned to each other and looked directly into the other's gaze. Without a word, they brought their faces together and let their feelings go through the other.

Naruto was amazed by the feeling of his mom's lips. They were sweet and soft, just like she was.

Kushina herself was amazed at Naruto's lips. They tasted of ramen, but that only made her taste more of him and began to move her tongue against his teeth asking for entrance. Naruto happily obliged and they let their tongues dance with each other and felt even hotter from what was going on.

Naruto took the chance and pressed his hand against Kushina's breast. Kushina responded with deep moan from the contact and used that opening to dominate the inside of her mouth. Kushina let him go ahead and began to grow hotter from her own son's treatment.

She trailed her hand across Naruto's chest and began to pull his shirt off to feel him. Naruto pulled back and quickly flung the shirt away and revealed his abs to Kushina. She blushed and grew even redder as Naruto began to take off her nightgown and pulled her bra off before cupping her breasts and began to suck on the nipples.

"Aaahhhh...Naruto...this reminds me of when you were a baby." came Kushina's response as Naruto happily sucked on her nipples like when he was an infant. While he did that, Kushina reached down and began to rub the noticeable bulge that was forming in his jeans. From her view, he felt bigger than Minato. She let out another moan as Naruto sucked even harder on his mother's breasts. Kushina wanted to make her son feel good as well and pulled the jeans zipper down and reached into Naruto's pants. Naruto groaned as Kushina pulled his stiff cock out and began to rub it with her soft hands.

Kushina was happy that Naruto was feeling this and rotated her body to where his stiff member was right in her face. She licked the underside of it and began to coat all sides with her saliva.

Naruto smiled at seeing his mother's pussy which was already soaked and took one lick before vigorously continuing. This taste was addicting.

Kushina bobbed her head up and down and could feel his member beginning to throb. She pulled her mouth off with an audible pop. Naruto gave her a disappointed look, but smiled at seeing Kushina lay down and spread her legs wide open.

"Please sochi, I can't take it anymore." came Kushina's request as her pussy was aching for her son's dick.

Naruto smiled and lined his cock up with her lips. He pressed his lips against Kushina in a passionate kiss and penetrated her in one move. Kushina let out a moan from the sudden feeling while Naruto groaned at how hot and tight his mother's pussy felt.

Naruto held Kushina by the waist and began to slowly move back and forth to let Kushina get adjusted to the size. Which was hard as her moans made him want to slam into her with everything he got, but he stuck to letting her adjust first.

"Kaa-san, I'm gonna move." came Naruto's reply as he held her legs open and began to go back into her all the way to his balls.

"Naruto...your dick...feels amazing." moaned Kushina who could feel her body aching for more.

"Kaa-san..your insides are so hot. My dick feels like its melting." groaned Naruto who began to move faster while grabbing onto her breasts and fondling them. "Kaa-san, your body is on a different level than any of the girls at my school." complimented Naruto

"Naruto..if you say something like that...I'll go crazy." moaned Kushina who could feel Naruto's dick hitting her g-spot. "Naruto...I'm going to cum."

"Same here. I want to cum inside you." replied Naruto who quickened his pace even more.

"Do it! Cum inside me! Mark me as yours!" cried Kushina who wrapped her arms around Naruto as he thrusted even deeper in her.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he slammed deep into his mother and let his sperm coat her walls. Kushina cried out in bliss as she felt the hot sperm shoot directly into her womb.

Both of them began to catch their breath as they layed on the bed and pulled the blanket over each other.

"Kaa-san?"

"Yes, Naruto?" replied Kushina who layed her head on Naruto's chest.

"That was great. Especially for my first." replied Naruto surprising Kushina.

"I was your first?" asked Kushina. Naruto nodded and found himself being hugged tighter by Kushina who was happy that she was his first.

"Well, that won't be the last time." replied Kushina who pulled the blankets over them as they were up for round 2.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
